


just wanna stay inside all day

by orgiastique



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, burnt toast, talking about travelling the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orgiastique/pseuds/orgiastique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On this hypothetical trip, Jean fears that he'd have to be vying against inanimate things for Eren's attention the entire time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just wanna stay inside all day

Last night, Eren came home from work at the Seven-Eleven with a travel guidebook. This morning, he cracks it open to a random page.

"The cliffs of Eat…Her-Tat. We should go there this Christmas," he says.

The hand Jean’s got buried in Eren’s hair stops rubbing circles against his scalp for a moment. Eren makes a whine of protest. “Étretat…you mean,” Jean corrects, peering over Eren’s shoulder. He flicks his tongue around the  _tr_  sound.

Eren rolls his eyes. “Pretentious French prick.”

"The day you decide to start earning a steady income, I promise you we will eat all the female tat you want," Jean says easily, not even bothering to take offense.

"Uh." Eren blanches. "No, no thank you. I’m good." He turns a page in the guidebook, bringing it closer to his face. "Ooh. We could go for New York. That’s always a solid choice. Watching the ball drop."

"You wanna get caught kissing at midnight on national television?"

"You’re such a fucking killjoy." Eren punches him in the thigh. "Maybe I do."

Jean shrugs. “Didn’t say that isn’t what I want.”

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Eren says, shutting the book. He curls up on his side, cheek pressed to Jean’s thigh, feet dangling off the side of the bed. "I’m hungry. You should make me breakfast to make up for ruining the fun."

Gesturing to the pinned down state of his lower body, Jean shrugs like  _No can do_. “You put me on kitchen probation, remember.”

"Go put frozen corn on bread then," Eren says. "You can't mess that up."

"On the contrary, according to you two days ago..." Jean pats Eren’s hair smugly.

Eren narrows his eyes and tilts his head so he can squint at Jean’s face properly. “Do we still have those swords from when we played knights? Just thought of a really practical use for them.”

But Jean only acknowledges the non-threat with a soft snort, turning Eren’s chin a little more to press a kiss to his cheek, fingers curling around his jaw. “Christmas is nine entire months away. Whole children can be born during that time.”

"Are you suggesting something to me. Because I don’t think—"

"God," Jean groans, burying his face into Eren’s neck. "You’re lucky you’re pretty."

For all of about thirty peaceful seconds Eren lies in silence, letting Jean mouth at his jaw and Adam’s apple and collarbones before he returns to his original train of thought: “But if we don’t decide what to do early, we can’t save up for it. I’ve been looking into picking up another job.”

Jean pulls back. “Okay, now I’m alarmed. What got you off your lazy ass?”

"I don’t wanna keep us from going out and doing fun things like everyone else just because I’m not pulling my weight." The expression on Eren’s face is drawing tight, and Jean smooths two fingers along the crease between his eyebrows.

"This have anything to do with the postcard Mikasa and Annie sent us?"

A long pause hangs in the air. Then, Eren mumbles, half-muffled against the material of Jean’s sweats, “Armin and his girlfriend, too. And Sasha and Connie. Everyone’s out travelling.”

Jean sighs, kneading his knuckles into the back of Eren’s neck. Guilt over the stab he’d made at Eren’s income begins to sting his skin. He thinks it’d be good for Eren to get a more adult job because Eren can stand to grow up a little more, not because they’re hurting for the cash to fund a trip together. It honestly hadn’t occurred to him that Eren might consider himself a… _burden_ , or whatever this is about.

"Look, maybe we can’t quite afford France, but it’s not like we really can’t do a cross-country flight or a few days in a hotel," Jean says. "It’s just that—we don’t  _need_  to just because everyone else is doing it, you know? I liked what we did last year for Christmas.”

"We ate suspicious pastries until we got sick." Eren frowns.

"I liked that," Jean repeats for emphasizes. "Got to swipe crumbs off your lips." A kiss to the corner of Eren’s mouth. "Watched you lick your sticky fingers clean."  Nose bumping against nose. "Helped you clean other forms of stickiness." A playful grin as they meet eyes.

His lips skim Eren’s skin like butterfly feet over water until they reach the drop under Eren’s jaw, and he traces his tongue along the thick vein running down one side of Eren’s neck, throwing an arm around Eren’s torso to keep him from squirming. When his teeth graze over the protrusion of the vein, Eren lets out a breathy little gasp, fingers grappling for Jean’s shoulder.

"We could go somewhere if you want," Jean says. "All I’m saying is that I’m happy with the way we do things."

He watches Eren bite his lip for a moment before moving to ease the flesh from the sharp grasp of Eren’s teeth, soothing red splits and dried cracks with his tongue like a salve. (If it burns more than it helps, Jean doesn’t hear a peep out of Eren.)

"It’s just—I don’t know," Eren says, fingers threading through Jean’s hair. "I think about seeing the world with you."

Jean takes a moment to appreciate those words, the sincerity and honesty of them, the eyes that look like they are someplace galaxies away. On this hypothetical trip, Jean fears that he’d have to be vying against inanimate things, landscapes and sceneries, for Eren’s attention the entire time (and probably lose because he isn’t the natural product of erosion and cannot boast of thousands of years of history to him) but he tells himself that these thoughts are very ridiculous so he bites back on them. “We can do that. We will. We can work up to it.”

A content hum buzzes from Eren’s throat as he leans in to nuzzle the side of Jean’s cheek. “I guess it is kind of early, though. Since there’s still your birthday in a few days, then anniversaries, summer holiday, Thanksgiving with our families…”

"Yeah," Jean agrees with a nod. "Plus, every day in between."

Eren pokes his tongue in his cheek like he’s trying to hold back on snickering, but eventually he gives up, laughter bubbling into Jean’s mouth as he tips his head up for a sloppily placed kiss. “You’re dumb.”

"I’m not the one who wants to eat tats," Jean points out.

"I’d rather eat your burnt toast. Make me burnt toast." He looks up with expectant eyes while he taps at Jean’s thigh cajolingly.

And because Eren’s stupid green-blue eyes and the way the colors practically  _dance_ when he’s asking for a favor are like some persistent bug that Jean has never been able to develop immunity to, he moves Eren’s head off his lap and slips off the bed. The spring chill instantly begins to creep up the leg of his sweatpants, and he shivers. When he looks back to see Eren staring at him from beneath the covers, gaze steady like he’s sure there’s nowhere else his eyes should be, he can’t help leaning back over the bed for another lingering kiss. Maybe he would put up a pretty good fight against natural products of erosion with thousand-year histories after all, at least where Eren’s affections are concerned.

"One order of corn on burnt bread, coming right up," he murmurs, inhaling the earthy scent at the roots of Eren’s hair.

His words have none of the romance of dramatic sea cliffs, but for them, it feels just about right.

**Author's Note:**

> for jeaneren week 2014. prompt: "jealousy." 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
